A Trip and A Love
by XxMiku01Xx
Summary: Miku lives in Japan with her Dad. Eventually Miku has to go to China and stay with her Dad's friend, Kaito. It turns out that Kaito was one of Miku's childhood friends, like what her Dad said. Miku only expects that she will want to stay with Kaito for the span that her Dad set. Will Miku fall in love with Kaito? Rated T for extra. There may be rated M scenes...
1. Chapter 1

**POV is Miku's... just FYI**

* * *

I'm Miku Hatsune. I'm 16 years old and I go to Vocaloid Acadmy. I have long teal hair, whuch I wear in ponytails.

I live in a family of two, my dad and me. I'm single, and I'm not popular at all.

Like everyday, I wonder the busy streets of Tokyo. I look through the clear shop windows, but everyday I stop at one shop it's called 'Kawaii Dango'.

As I walk in a bell rings above my head, and I smile. This place is my home, and the work place of my bestfriend, which is my dad.

"I'm home Dad!" I shout while taking off my outside shoes.

"Welcome Home Miku!" Dad responds running from the kitchen.

Dad hugs me and I hug him back. Dad takes place for both mom and dad.

My mom died when I was 4. I'm an only child.

"So Miku how was school?" Dad asks while placing rice on our serving dishes.

"The usual... bending into the walls..." I respond with a smirk.

"How can my Miku bend into walls with her exotic hair color..." Dad says thinking out loud.

I start to laugh. Dad looks at me until he relizes what just happened, he then laughes with me.

We eat and talk. "Ummm... Miku, I need to tell you something..." Dad says looking sad.

I look at him. "What is it Dad?"

"You're going to China to stay with a close friend of mine... he moved there when he turned 13... he's 20 now."

I look at Dad with tears in my eyes. "B-but Dad... I don't want to go... I don't even know him!"

"Miku he was your only playmate when you were younger... his name is Kaito... you just don't remember him."

After Dad said that, I ran up the stairs into my room and slammed the door.

My life was ruined... what was I going to do about school...?

I don't know how long I stayed there crying, but I was disruppted by knocking on my door.

I answer the door, and there stood my dad.

"Umm, you should pack... you leave tomorrow..." He says with small tears in his eyes.

"I don't wanna go Daddy..." I responded like a 5 year old.

Dad hugged me. "I wish you could stay, but you must leave for the best... besides it's only for a while, it's not forever." He says before going back down to the shop.

I silently started to pack my clothes. Even if it was for a while, it sounded like forever.

More tears clouded my eyes, and I fall to the floor. My life will never be the same because of this.

I grew tried... even though I was still on the floor crying. Eventually I fell asleep.

I woke the next morning to loud knocking.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yell, then I start to change.

I grab my suitcase and go downstairs.

"Morning! Eat up, we need to leave soon!" Dad says cheerfully.

How can he be happy and glowing, when I feel like hell?!

Well, Dad is always happy... no MATTER what.

I try to smile, but a glare forms.

"I know you're not happy with the plan... " Dad says with a trying smile.

I mumble something under my breath, and with that we left our small shop and home.

Dad dropped me off at the airport enterance.

I grew scared. Never in my life had I been to an airport.

I managed to do the things Dad told me to do.

It grew crowded, and I could barely breath.

Finally I got to the plane gate number A12.

I knew it was the right gate number. With that I boarded the plane.

The person next to me had choppy pink hair, he was wearing a black hat.

He relized that I was looking at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asks.

"Oh...Um no... I'm sorry if I bothered you." I respond quitely.

"I'm guessing this is your first plane ride. I'm Yuma." He says witha grin.

Yuma guessed right. "Heh... I'm Miku... and yes this is my first plane ride." I respond.

"Don't be afraid Miku, everything will be fine." Yuma says with a smile.

I smile back. "Thanks, I feel like I can calm down with that said."

Yuma turns back to his manga.

I get sleepy... all that crying didn't let me sleep much.

Before I knew it I was dead asleep.

I awoke to someone slapping my cheeks.

"Miku the plane landed! We have to get off now!" Yuma yelled while slapping my cheeks.

"Huh, oh okay, thanks for waking me up Yuma." I say with a smile.

"No prob" He responds with a grin.

After that we got off the plane and we went and got our suitcases.

"I hope I see you around Miku!" Yuma shouts while going to a different direction than me.

"I hope to see you around too Yuma! Bye for now!" I yell, back to my new and first real friend besides Dad.

I watch Yuma until he is no longer in my sight. I was really happy to make a friend... maybe China isn't that bad.

After a few minutes pass, I relize I needed to find ... I think that's his name.

I walked around. Dad didn't tell me what he even looked like... nice going Dad.

You can say I wondered for a few minutes.

"Dad is never any help when it comes to people..." I say quitely to myself.

The airport in China was wayyyy bigger than what I expected.

It seemed that I was walking in circles for about an hour.

I grew tired quite fast after the wondering so I stopped and sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

I silently sat on a bench.

I didn't bother to look anymore for Mr. Kaito.

Eventually, I grew tired. It's Dad's fault!

Once again I fell asleep.

My dream was about me and my Dad in Japan.

We wore matching outfits, fine red silk kimonos.

We were at a festival, to be more specfic it was a summer festival.

"Hey, hey wake up would you?" A man's voice said.

This voice was not a familiar voice.

I woke up.

"Huh... oh was I sleeping?" I asked looking at a man with royal blue hair, and blue eyes.

"Yes you were sleeping... Miku right?" The man asks.

"Y-yes and you are...?"

"Kaito Shion, your childhood friend."

I look at Kaito bewildered.

"Heh, you didn't change one bit" Kaito says while playing with my hair.

"W-what do you mean?" I ask.

"Your hair, you refuse to let anyone cut it." He responds.

I blush. Then I see a familiar face coming torwards me.

"Miku, did you find the person you were looking for!?" Yuma asked out of breath.

"Umm, yeah thanks for worrying Yuma! Here use my shoulder for support to stand." I say happily.

Yuma leans on my shoulder gasping for air. Kaito starts to look annoyed with what was happening.

"Kaito are you okay... you look annoyed" I say speaking up, with Yuma still leaning on me.

"It's nothing Miku..." Kaito repiled before turning his back to me.

I look at Yuma. "You okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you're as nice as you seemed on the plane" He responds with a smile.

"Haha, I'm always nice!" I respond with a wide grin.

"Haha, well I guess I shouldn't hold you up any longer, I'm glad you got to the person you needed." He says with a smile.

"Yeah... It was nice seeing you again though." I say patting Yuma's head.

"Well, bye for now!" Yuma says then hugs me.

"Yeah... See You!" I respond and watch him off.

I turn to Kaito.

He looks really pissed and annoyed.

"The car is this way" He says taking one of my bags.

I follow with the rest of my bags.

We load the blue car with my bags. Then got into the car.

On the way to Kaito's house, I started to sing a song that I hadn't sung ever since I was 5.

Kaito smiled and joined in. I thought no one knew this song becuase I created it.

Our voices harmonized perfectly. We continued to sing untill we got to a large house with blue paint.

I got out of the car and grabbed my bags. Kaito looked at me and smiled.

I grinned back, even though I was freaking out inside. Besides how did he know the first song I was singing?

"Are you wondering how I knew the song you were singing?" Kaito asks holding a few of my bags.

"Yeah... I am... how did you know it?"

"We created that song together when you were 3 and I was 12... I think" He responded with a wide smile.

I stood there like an idiot. I don't remember anything like that, but if Kaito says so then I will belive it.

Kaito lead me inside to my room, and told me to unpack. I did as I was told.

It took about an hour to unpack.

"Hey Miku it's time to eat!" Kaito yelled from downstairs.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I yelled back before going down the stairs.

On the table was two bowls of icecream.

I looked at Kaito. He looked back at me.

"Ummm, is this really icecream?" I ask.

"Yep, it's the only thing I eat" He responds with a grin.

"Don't you get fat?"

"Nope!"

With that I looked at the icecream and took a bite.

It was really good, probably since I haven't had icecream since I was 10.

"Is it good?" Kaito asks with his face close to mine.

"Y-yeah... it's just I haven't had icecream since I was 10..." I respond.

He smiles warmly at me. I stuff my mouth with icecream.

Kaito eats his icecream trying to cover up this laughter.

"Hey you got icecream on your face Miku" Kaito tells me laughing.

"Huh, where?!" I asks.

Kaito gets up and walks over to me. He bends down and licks the icecream from off my cheek.

My face turns red and my eyes are opened wide.

"What was t-that for?"

"I got the icecream off of your face"

I just sit there quitely looking at the floor.

Kaito bends down next to me and whipsers to me, "I really, really missed you... it pained me when I left for here, because I knew I would have to part with you... but I moved to hide my true feelings for you".

I looked at him. "It doesn't matter, I'm too young for you." I responded patting his head.

"Age doesn't matter in my words, Miku, I'm free to love you if I want too" Kaito repsonds, then kisses my forehead.

I look at him with soft eyes. Without hesitation, I hug Kaito.

He looks at me shocked. "When you said that, it made me feel like we should have fun when I'm here" I say still hugging Kaito.

He hugs me back, and smiles warmly. Then I start to think, 'I want to have fun with Kaito while I'm here!'

Kaito grabs my hand and leads me outside. "Let's go on a walk!" He says playfully.

"Yeah!" I repond with a smile.

We walked around. We visited shops and ate dango.

Many people told us that we looked cute together.

We just smiled and said thank you.

I haven't had this much fun for years.

It was like a date, but I didn't know my feelings for Kaito yet.

We finally returned home.

"Today was fun, thanks for taking me out."I tell Kaito.

"It was nothing, it was only my love for you." He responds then he picks me up.

"Woah! What are doing!?" I ask holding onto Kaito tightly.

"I'm going to carry you up to your room" He responds with a smile.

Kaito carried me up to my room and place me on my bed.

"You should change into your pajamas, it's late and we are going to watch a movie together." He says then leaves.

I change into teal pajamas that have leeks printed on them, and I walk down stairs.

* * *

**I'm ending this chapter with this, but I'll continue in the next chapter.**


End file.
